ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Balmain
Balmain (French: balmɛ̃) is a haute couture fashion house founded by Pierre Balmain. He was born in 1914 in France. His father owned a drapery business and his mother and sister owned a fashion boutique where he often worked after his father’s death in 1921. He attended the Ècole des Beaux Arts in 1933-1934 with intent to study architecture but instead ended up spending the majority of his time designing dresses. After working for atelier Robert Piquet as a freelance artist and spending time with Edward Molyneux, he left school to work for Molyneux. In the late 1930s, he served in the French air force and the army pioneer corps. After peace was declared, he worked at Lucien Lelong and opened his own fashion house under his name. He released his first collection in 1945 and his first fragrance in 1949. While at Lelong, he met Christian Dior. Haute Couture 1993-2002 Collection Balmain - Vintage jacket.jpg 8-10-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 10, 2014) 4-19-18 Recording Studio 001.jpg|(Apr 19, 2018) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain - Crystal embellished studded sandals.jpg|(Giuseppe Zanotti x Balmain) Paparazzi3.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Balmain-Spring-Summer2009.jpg|(Giuseppe Zanotti x Balmain) lady-gagaBalmainshoes.jpg|(May 29, 2009) Newspaper dress.jpg|(Jul 23, 2009) 7-23-09 Ibiza Airport.jpg|(Jul 23, 2009) OutinLondon4.jpg|(Aug 21, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Balmain - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection.jpg Sebastian Faena 07.jpg|V 2009 Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Balmain - Zip leather jacket (SS10C).jpg 8-8-10 Posing with Fans.jpg|(Aug 8, 2010) September 6, 2010 001.png|(Sep 6, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) 9-24-10 Arriving House in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 24, 2010) 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|Terry Richardson (2010) 8-25-11 MTV VMA's Rehearsals in LA 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2011) 2 October 2011 002.jpg|(Oct 2, 2011) 11-11-11 Leaving Hotel in Wiesbaden.jpg|(Nov 5, 2011) Benefit.jpg|(Jan 7, 2012) 1-20-12 With a fan in New York 001.jpg|(Jan 20, 2012) 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(Jan 29, 2012) 2-3-12 Leaving Restaurant in LA with Taylor Kinney 2.jpg|(Feb 3, 2012) 4-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2012) 4-6-12 Out in San Diego 001.jpg|(Apr 6, 2012) 11-26-12 Backstage 002.jpg|(Nov 26, 2012) 12-3-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2012) 3-31-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 30, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 2-26-19 Leaving Hotel in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 26, 2019) 2-28-19 Leaving a Restaurant in LA 002.jpg|(Feb 28, 2019) 3-10-19 Leaving The Gelson's Grocery Store in LA 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2019) 2-11-20 Arriving at Quixote Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Feb 11, 2020) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Balmain1.jpg 5-14-11 Jacob Niblett 001.jpg 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) Fall 2013 RTW Collection Balmain - Fall 2013 001.JPG Balmain - Fall 2013 002.JPG Balmain - Fall 2013 003.JPG Balmain - Gold and black leather belt (Fall 2013 Collection).jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Sirius XM Studios 002.jpg|(Aug 19, 2013) 8-19-13 Sirius XM 001.jpg Balmain - Fall 2013 004.JPG Balmain - Velour calfskin thigh boots (Fall 2013 Collection).jpg 8-21-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Aug 21, 2013) 8-31-13 Leaving Hotel 004.jpeg|Belt (Aug 31, 2013) Balmain - Fall 2013 005.JPG 9-2-13 M6 002.png|(Sep 2, 2013) Fall 2014 RTW Collection Balmain - Embossed hoop earrings.jpeg 6-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 26, 2014) Resort 2014 Collection Balmain - Resort 2014 Collection 003.jpeg 8-19-13 Leaving Sirius XM Studios 002.jpg|(Aug 19, 2013) Balmain - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg Balmain - Resort 2014 Collection 002.jpg 9-11-13 Watch What Happens Live 001.jpg|Watch What Happens Live (Sep 11, 2013) 9-11-13 Watch What Happens Live 002.jpg Pre-Fall 2016 Collection Balmain - Pre-Fall 2016 Collection.jpg 4-7-16 Sexual Assault Prevention Rally in Las Vegas 003.jpg|(Apr 7, 2016) Unknown Collections Balmain - Jacket.jpg at JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Accessories